Random Musings
by kinneas
Summary: LMAO I WROTE THIS WHEN I WAS 13 DON'T READ THIS SCHLOCK.
1. Random Musings, v1.1

A/N: Well... it's been a long time, but I am going to update this. Wow. Anyway, these are my muses. Vincent, Sephiroth, Locke, Reno, Tidus, Tasuki, Duo, and Rikku. The list has grown significantly since last time. Daisy Grey (fellow author) spend our time during school musing and writing, and not much else. I'll be posting every single one of these that I type up into a chaptered fic. Whee! This is an older one, so it's not as good. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Random Musings...  
  
Beware.  
  
  
  
Locke is lying on the couch, EXTREMELY fatigued, while Sephiroth is bandaging his left arm and shoulder in gauze. Kinneas is not helping them at all, mainly due to her bishounen-torture fetish.  
  
Sephiroth: *glares at Locke* One of these days, I am going to kill you.  
  
Locke: *opens one eye* Somehow I doubt that. *closes eyes, pulls off bandana, wipes sweat off of face with it*  
  
Duo: *senses danger and changes subject* So... Kinneas! Since you've really taken an interest in Glenn from Chrono Cross, why don't you add him to the muse room?  
  
Kinneas: I will if Daisy agrees.... OOH! STORY ANNOUNCEMENT TIME! Who wants to go this time?! *crickets chirp* ........  
  
Reno: How 'bout Vampy over there?  
  
Vincent: *glares* My name is Vincent, and I'd rather not.  
  
Reno: I don't give a flying f—  
  
Rikku: Hey now! That's enough of that!!  
  
Reno: AS I WAS SAYING before I was Oh-so-rudely interrupted, I don't... care... who does it, as long as it's not me.  
  
Tidus: Make Vincent do it. It's his turn.  
  
Vincent: I have gone TWICE as much as you have! I've been a muse since the beginning!  
  
Cloud: What, do you want an award or something?  
  
Vincent: No, I'm just saying that... *shrugs and sighs exasperatedly* ...Fine. *stands up*  
  
Kinneas: Okie, thanks for volunteering, Vinny!  
  
Vincent: Would you like me to call you "Kinny"? If not, please refrain, cease, and desist.  
  
Kinneas: *shuts up and hands Vincent the script*  
  
Vincent: Thank you... Kinny...  
  
Kinneas: ERGH!!  
  
Vincent: *smirks, shrugs, pulls out John Lennon glasses from pocket, puts them on, and begins reading* Attention, all muses! Since the wonderful, fantastic, highly acclaimed author known as the Beautiful Kin— I'm not reading this!  
  
Kinneas: You will too read it, or it's off to the shackles for you!!  
  
Reno: *snorts*  
  
Sephiroth: Send him off anyway!  
  
Vincent: *stiffens* Fine... but I'm editing out the biased parts!  
  
Shuichi: Just READ!  
  
Vincent .......Since Kinneas has already informed... *scans next few lines and ends up flipping to a new page* ...Daisy Grey of her Sun-Jupiter idea, here is a report of... the new story idea with Chrono Cross. This revo— ...story shall be simply entitled "Hell". It features two elongated parts, detailing Lynx/Serge/Yamaneko/Wazuki/Big-scary-cat-man-in-Serge's-body's kidnapping of Kid and Glenn, Kid's apparent "brainwashing", and what precisely went... *squints* down... in the... *looks up* I refuse to read anymore of this. It is stupid—  
  
Kinneas: *eyes narrow*  
  
Shuichi: Uh oh...  
  
Vincent: —and you now understand the premise, so I AM DONE! *throws script on the ground, stomps on it, takes off glasses and puts them away*  
  
Locke: Vincent, when Kinneas kills you, can I have your CD's?  
  
Vincent: *opens mouth to speak, but is thrown into a wall, arms now shackled and duct tape over his mouth*  
  
Sephiroth and Duo: HA!  
  
Kinneas: *lowers hand from snapping position* I am God. Do not defy me, Valentine.  
  
Reno: *mutters to Tidus* If that's the face of God, I'd rather go to Hell...  
  
Vincent: Mmmmph!!!  
  
Kinneas: No. *snaps fingers and Vincent's red cloak flies off and onto Duo's head, and Vincent's top four shirt buttons disappear*  
  
Vincent: *glare of DEATH(tm)* Mmmmph...  
  
Kinneas: Don't EVEN go there! *snaps again; a blast of cold air hits Vincent* Gonna be good now?  
  
Vincent: *shivers* ...mmm... *winces and shudders again*  
  
Kinneas: Good. *turns to others* ^_^ Howdy!  
  
All, sans Sephiroth and Locke: Gah!! *run away*  
  
  
  
  
  
-Fin-  
  
  
  
Feelin' the weirdness yet? There's better stuff that I'll get typed up in my spare time, which, given the JAPN 3501 courses I have to take, isn't much. Later! 


	2. Random Musings, v2.2

This one mainly includes Daisy's muses. Get accustomed to them; they're quite hilarious. For the record, Lena was Gavin's girlfriend, but Bobby is homosexual and kissed him. Edgar, one of my old muses, is stealing Lena from Gavin. Whee.  
  
  
  
Random Musing, chapter 2.  
  
Beware...  
  
  
  
Mr. Summers: "No, negative 2 is NOT irrational because if you're rational, you can't be irrational at the same time."  
  
-in muse-  
  
Caleb: *looking at teacher* But hat's not true. People tell me that I'm both at the same time all the time!  
  
Daisy: *looks up from Yuki's laptop* Hey everybody! Guess what?  
  
Seymour: You're letting us go. *rattles chains*  
  
Yuki: You're going to shut up for once.  
  
Lena: Yuki's going on Nicorette!  
  
Yuki: *glare of DEATH(tm)*  
  
Lena: *bats eyelashes*  
  
Gavin: You're killing Edgar!  
  
Bobby: Gavin's my bitch!  
  
All: *disturbed*  
  
Bobby: (Did I just say that out LOUD?!)  
  
Shuichi: YUKI!  
  
Zidane: *from closet* You'll let me out of here?  
  
Chad: You're going to make Trowa say something!  
  
Trowa: ....  
  
Daisy: NO! ALL WRONG! Seymour, you're staying just where you are. Shut up, Yuki. No, Lena, Yuki's funny that way. GOD NO Gavin; that would take all the fun out of life! Keep your thoughts to yourself Bobby—  
  
Seymour: Certainly no one else wants to hear them.  
  
Daisy: QUIET! Shuichi, I agree. NOT UNTIL I GET OUT OF FOSSIL ROO, ZIDANE(!), and Trowa's adorable, so leave him alone.  
  
Trowa: *glare*  
  
Chad: So what's the right answer?  
  
Daisy: Caleb has two tattoos!  
  
All: *look at Caleb*  
  
Caleb: *turns violet*  
  
Bobby: Really?  
  
Caleb: AHHH! Stay away! *runs into closet*  
  
Zidane: Oof!  
  
Caleb: AHHHHHHHH! *runs back out and into hallway*  
  
Daisy: *holds up chart* The Roman numerals for 86 on his ankle and the Chinese symbol for Tiger on his left shoulder.  
  
Trowa: I assure you, we are ecstatic. *rolls eyes*  
  
Chad: *gasp* HE TALKED!  
  
Daisy: *giggles* He will in a second too... *snaps fingers and Trowa is chained to the wall*  
  
Trowa: *yells intelligible profanity*  
  
All: Oooh... ahhh...  
  
Caleb: *comes back*  
  
Seymour: *looks at Trowa* Howdy.  
  
Caleb: *snickers*  
  
Seymour: You aren't one to be talking. Why don't you go find Tidus? I'm sure he'd find you tasty...  
  
-Tidus suddenly runs in, followed by Reno, Duo, Vincent, Kinneas and the other muses-  
  
Tidus: I heard my name! I know I did!  
  
Seymour: You were wrong, Tidus. It's all a dream—and you're dead.  
  
Tidus: *grabs laptop from Daisy and opens WinAMP* Mwuahahahahahahahaha!  
  
-Suteki da Ne starts playing-  
  
Seymour: TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!  
  
Tidus: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Tasuki: Somebody fell in the wrong end of the gene pool...  
  
Duo: *nods*  
  
All: *watching Tidus and Seymour* 0_o  
  
  
  
-fin-  
  
  
  
Well... that was odd. This is one we cooked up during Algebra. So boring... 


End file.
